


Patience is a Virtue

by generalasshattery



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Bondage, D/s, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Penetration, Edging, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalasshattery/pseuds/generalasshattery
Summary: This is what you think it is, it’s just pure filth for fun with no story what so ever. Dom!kenshi/Reader/SUB-Zero.
Relationships: Kenshi/Reader/Sub-Zero, Sub-Zero/Reader, Takahashi Kenshi/Reader, Takahashi Kenshi/Reader/Kuai Liang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Patience is a Virtue

He made sure you had a good view after he had you properly bound. Kenshi always knew just how tight to tie the ropes, and where to place them so that you could be trapped comfortably for as long as he wanted. He’d wrap the ropes multiple times around the same spot, spreading out the tension so it didn’t dig painfully. Right now he had your arms behind your back, with each wrist tied to the opposite elbow. It was far from elaborate, but it was plenty effective, and he wasn’t done yet. He wanted you to see what he was doing, to realize where this was going to go, and to enjoy the way it made your thoughts race with growing excitement.

Kuai didn’t get to see, in fact he’d received the distinct honor of the red blindfold Kenshi always wore. There was something about seeing him wear it that felt so naughty, like you were spying on something you shouldn’t be even though you were exactly where you were supposed to be. Watching Kenshi rig up Sub zero was an absolute delight, the way his hands moved over cold skin and hard muscles to find the right place to find right spot to lay the rope. It made your hands twitch with the need to feel the grandmaster in the same way. Especially with the way he so wonderfully reacted, his muscles twitching in surprise at the sudden contact, his chest rising and falling to match the excitement growing very visibly on his manhood, and then those soft little sounds he made. So light and sweet and eager. 

Kenshi was taking his time, in fact he seemed to slow down the longer it lasted. He spent more and more time with those exploratory touches, running his hands along all your favorite parts of Kuai Liang. By the time Kenshi had the rope harness tied, and the arms bound in front of his captive (also wrist to elbow, just like you), you were squirming on the floor where he’d left you. You writhed against the bindings with the need to participate growing to the point your own frustrated whimpers were joining those lovely little moans from Kuai. 

“Be patient,” said Kenshi in that playful chastising tone, and you felt a pressure against your back, pushing you against the ground to settle some of your twitching. He love to use his abilities to remind you he had control, or more accurately that you were at his whim in the most enticing way possible. He only eased off when you finally relented and stilled yourself as best as you could. 

“Good girl,” he said sounding pleased, and that alone made it easier to behave. For now. He was inevitably going to be pushing every button he knew you had to make that impossible long term. His hand moved to grip Kuai on his impressive length as he so passionately claimed the other man’s lips in a dominating kiss. His hand was gentle, with the encouraging light strokes, but the kiss was pure intensity. You could hear the needful groans and whines from Sub Zero as the swordsman pressed his still clothed chest against the other’s bare one. The arousal was quickly become uncomfortable for you, the want becoming an absolute need. Your thigh twitched, your sex so wet you thought you might drip.

The kiss ended abruptly when Kuai thrusted against the strokes and the hand stopped. You recognized that look of disappointment and frustration on his face as one you’d worn many times when Kenshi had given you similar treatment. His hand never left though, like an unspoken promise that more could be earned with good behavior. His other hand buried into Sub Zeros hair, tugging hard enough to force the other man’s head back.

“No thrusting, not until I say you can,” there as that tone again. Kuai Liang was panting now, and you could see his muscles tense as he tried to regain some control. Kenshi gave him another, but single, stroke, and it almost sent the grandmaster back over the edge. His hips lifted, but he stopped himself, though it clearly took everything he had. Watching the most disciplined man you knew so dangerously close to losing some control had you squirming again.

“Kenshi-“ his voice was breathless, but he wasn’t going to get more out. Kenshi placed a quick kiss on his lips and then one on his temple.

“I know you can do it,” the swordsman said encouragingly, then he tussled the cold man’s hair. His hand finally left that perfect appendage, but only long enough to grab the bottle of lube he’d left sitting near by. The sound Kuai made when Kenshi started rubbing the slick substance over him was so guttural and agitated and absolutely amazing. Kenshi didn’t make him suffer too long though, once he was satisfied with the work, the swordsman was back on his feet and stalking towards you. There was the most lovely bubble of excitement growing, even if you knew he wasn’t going to make this easy on either of you, but at least he was going to let you play too. 

He had a hand on your bicep to help, but mostly he used the telekinesis to get you on your feet. He didn’t need to guide you over, in fact he had to slow you down from all but running over to Kuai to finally enjoy him. 

“I told you to be patient,” he said as he stopped, tugging you close. His arms wrapped around you to keep you from getting away. He waited until you stopped trying to tug away before he kissed you, not nearly as intensely as he had done with the other man, much gentler and affectionate. A small way to calm the absolutely shameless way you were trying to get that need filled. So again you managed to settle enough to appease him, but you could tell from the growing grin on his face he was enjoying your wanton thoughts. He finally released you, taking your arm again to keep you in check as he walked you to your prize.

When he used his telekinesis it usually felt like pressure manipulating your body around, gentle but insistent on getting where he wanted you. When you submitted to it, he would do all the work for you, and it felt, in a way, so relaxing. So you did, and you let him move you into position, though he did just as much with his hands as he did with his mind. He pushed Kuai’s arms up and he helped you lower onto him, stopping you only so he could position the man of ice’s manhood against your rear. The sudden coldness of him, just barely brushing against such a sensitive spot had you gasping. You almost jumped, but you were held in place firmly by Kenshi.

“No thrusting,” he whispered as a reminder in Kuai Liang’s ear before he guided the man into you with his hand. Your legs shook as soon as that cold properly invaded you, your voice a sudden and unending sound of a moan mixing with a whine, a noise that was not too dissimilar from the one Kuai made himself. He was large, and the drop in temperature made it a fight not to clench right around him, and yet so slowly you were filled with him. You were an absolute mess, legs spread, exposing that uncomfortably needy and wet sex to the air. Once you were in his lap, once you had ever inch of him within you, Kenshi let him drop his bound arms around you, so that he had no choice but to hold you. He buried his face in your hair, his cold breath blasting your scalp. He jerked just slightly, his thick strong arms tensing around you and pulling your back his chest. It was everything he had not to fuck you senseless right now, but he didn’t. Not yet. He just held you and shuddered.

Kenshi just looked so pleased with the two of you right now, and that made you smile like the over excited goof he could easily turn you into, even if he couldn’t see it, he knew how you felt. His hand touched your hair, a light pet of honest affection for you. His other hand moved down your belly to toy with the core you’d exposed to him. He touched you so lightly, finger taunting moving back and forth along your slit. Kuai let out a frustrated groan when your body tensed after the touch. He shifted behind you in a way that somehow pushed him even deeper in you. That only made you tighter, made your hips twitch in a way that only made Kuai more frustrated.

A finger slid into you, deliberately feeling your want for both Kenshi and Kuai. Your back arched, and Sub Zero pressed you more firmly against his chest, desperate to keep your movement to a minimum lest he lose control. Kenshi let out a laugh, and had you smushed between the both of them so he could give that same kiss to Kuai as he had earlier. You could hear those whines of frustration, and soon you had your own when another finger joined the other inside of you. The swordsman worked you hard, never leaving Kuai as he did. It was becoming too much, the way your body reacting making Sub Zero react as well. You were so tense and so close when you felt a single thrust, it almost had you peaking. It almost had you lost in your own pleasure, but the second it happened Kenshi was gone from both of you. The two of you letting out your cries of disapproval at Kenshi had him chuckling again.

You only just managed to catch your breath when you saw him disrobing, your mouth still hanging open from the need to breath and the need to be thoroughly fucked by both of them. He took his time of course, it was a show you usually enjoyed but now made you want to throw a tantrum at him. It would be worth all the frustration, you knew that, but right now you needed him. When he finally had his clothes off, he gently pushed the two you back until Kuai was on his back. That panting from the cold man was hard enough that it moved your whole body with each breath. Kenshi grabbed your leg, a hand full of the soft skin of your thigh, and you could almost cry from relief. He was hard, and impressive in his own right, and soon he was ontop of both of you. He pressed pressed his lips against yours and you were an absolute mess in the kiss, his tongue much more dexterous in its movements. Your mind was full of pure nonsense when he was suddenly inside of you.

“Kenshi,” Kuai gasped out beyond desperately, more than able to feel the thrust through you. You could feel how desperate he was becoming, even if it didn’t make as much sense to you now with Kenshi working his hard thrusts. He broke the kiss, head tossed back with pure delight.

“You can fuck her now,” he said, and the damn broke. He held you tight and fucked you hard and fast. It was over for you almost immediately, and it was the most intense experience you’d ever had. The pleasure wracking every inch of your body, making your body writhe between the two men. There wasn’t a thought in your head just the raw feelings of a forceful peak that had you a mewling mess. Kuai broke tradition, he usually was the final hold out, he usually waited for everyone to get theirs before he got his, but there was no stopping it now. For all the cold, he had pure warmth spilling inside after his erratic thrusts had a finally push as far into you as he could get. Not even Kenshi held out for too long, even in the heat of the moment he had impeccable control, never moving from his rhythm until he poured himself into you. Then he collapsed on the two of you, and you were suddenly acutely aware of how warm he felt when you had Sub Zero on the other side of you.

The three of you laid there for a long while together before he finally pulled away. He didn’t release you immediately, instead he sat beside you, and you knew he was listening to the thoughts you and Kuai were experiencing. From the smile, it was clear he liked what he heard.


End file.
